wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ruth
''RUTH BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER! THANK YOU!'' | Female | RainWing | Rights Activist/Leader | 1960's Pyrrhia | ♐️ | "I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal."" - Martin Luther King Jr. Appearance - Keeps her scales red - Her scales are always swirling; tye-dye sorta style (see original aethetic) - Normal green eyes - Dark red crest - Always has this smirk on her face that either varies from snarky happy to snarky insta-kill/yell - Has splatters of rainbow colors on the undersides of her wings - Mood ring on the index talon of her right claw - Mood ring is usually light blue-green or amber - Daisy chain around her horns at times - Guitar slung around her shoulder - Scar on her snout from a fight she got into - Has a sac underneath her guitar that contains a few necessities and a small peace poster Abilities - Average RainWing abilities - Can change her scales at the speed of light - Can stir up a crowd - Good leader - Good (claw-to-claw) fighter - Can play guitar well - Has a way with dogs - Yelling skills Infinity/10 Personality - REBELLIOUS - Loud but doesn't reveal true emotions to the public - People person - Needs her quiet time to organize herself - hecking STUBBORN - Being active calms her down; ends up punchings things/other dragons a lot to clam down - Dogs dogs dogs - eQuAl rIghTs - Colorful (in both speech and taste) - Swears every 2-7 words, nearly every word when she’s angry - Can speak in front of a crowd without getting her nerves hyped - Gets very annoyed easily, like very very very easily - Don't cross her History - In MFP, but in a 60's-typesetting - Would be born in a 40's-typesetting - Only child - Good grades - Was sorta bullied in school because of her crazy personality - Started a debate club in high school - Was into social rights - Didn't go to college (couldn't afford it) - Got a puppy as a gift after she graduated high school (more like a friend gave it to her because he couldn’t take care of it in college and his parents didn’t want it in the house when he was gone; ended up adopting it when her friend graduated with a lot of student debt). - Out and about one day and saw some poor dragons getting pushed around because of how they identified - Beat them up; didn't get arrested because the victims and the bullies were the only witnesses + she threatened to hunt them down and brutally murder them if they told anyone - Everyone knows she keeps her promises - Became a rights activist - Wants equal rights for everyone Relationships Glenn: Best friend since kindergarten, stuck around with her and joined the Doves of Peace as the first member. Unbeknownst to her, he has a crush on her. Pollen: WIP Trivia * I've had a faint idea of her in my head for some time * Favorite type of dog is a Labrador Retriever * Her rights activist group is called the Doves of Peace Gallery Groovy-COLLAGE.jpg|Original aesthetic by me! Ruthie-COLLAGE.jpg|New aesthetic by me! ForRuth.png|Ruth ref by Ivyfrost! Charmingapps 201811816452377.png|Aesthetic by Feather! Ferocious Peace .png|Ruth bust my me! Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader)